Unfortunate Ignorance
by Lioneh
Summary: 13/100: 'Misfortune.' Obtaining an ear piercing has more connotations than a normal person would believe to exist. Unforunately for Genesis, he discovers such hidden meanings the hard way. From the 100 theme challenge of Genesis. No pairings. One shot.


"Hold still, okay?"

Genesis obeyed without question, bracing himself for the stabbing sensation that would no doubt resonate through his right earlobe any second. He put on the toughest face he could manage for a sixteen year old as the piercing gun triggered, firing a quick throb of pain beside his head. Wincing slightly, the young SOLDIER forced himself to remain motionless as the attendant dabbed his earlobe with something cold and wet before he felt a stud being placed through his skin.

"You alright?" She smiled slightly, stepping away so that Genesis could move. He turned his bright mako eyes towards her.

"Sure," he shrugged, adjusting to the sensation of something passing through his ear. _Kind of weird._

"Here." The young woman placed a mirror in front of the redhead so he could take note of his reflection. A small, silver stud rested in his earlobe, looking rather nice despite the swelling and redness. Genesis nodded in satisfaction.

"Pity," the attendant sighed, winking, "you're such an attractive young man. The girls will be disappointed."

"…what?" Genesis gave her a dumbfounded glance, truly mystified by her words.

"Err, never mind," she covered herself quickly, looking a tad embarrassed. "Anyway, you need to rub this cream on the area, twice daily, for two to three weeks." She placed a tube of antiseptic cream in his hands, a sudden shyness overtaking her manner.

"Will do," he murmured, still quite confused at her previous statement. "Thanks for that."

"You're welcome - that's 500 gil, by the way," she mumbled the last part, feeling a little sheepish. Wordlessly, the 3rd class SOLDIER stood up, rummaged around in his pockets, and deposited the correct coinage into her hand before taking his leave.

"Come back if you have any problems, alright?" She called to him on the way out.

Somehow, the attendant just _knew_ he'd be back.

* * *

"Ah…" Genesis gave a long, healthy sigh, allowing himself to fall back onto his mattress in the barracks. "So, 'Geal, noticed anything?"

"Hmm?" Angeal, the childhood friend of Genesis, paused in what he was doing. "No…not exactly."

"Come here. I'm not bothered to move, man," the redhead moaned, "take a good look at me."

Clueless, the raven-haired 3rd stepped over to his friend's bed, staring intently at Genesis' face. "Am I missing something here?"

"For the sake of Minerva, you have _mako enhanced eyes!_ What's up with you?" Genesis laughed, reaching a hand to brush away a few chestnut locks from his right ear. "Check it out."

Angeal stared. And stared. And _stared_. _Surely, _surely,_ Genesis would have realised…_

"Uh, what?" Genesis raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Ah, it's nothing, Gen, nothing…" Angeal turned his head away, trying his best to smother his laughter. He almost felt sorry for his friend, seeing that piercing in his right ear.

"Angeal," the redhead mumbled, getting irritated. "_Tell me_."

"Well, uh," Angeal began, giving a cough, "you see, Gen…I mean, you do…know that…"

"Know _what_, exactly?" Genesis felt worry edging into his chest as he sat up.

"A right…a right ear piercing, well…it kinda means that…if a guy has one…" the 3rd couldn't help himself as hushed laughter escaped his lips, cringing for the sake of Genesis.

"_What does it mean?_"

"A right ear piercing says that you're gay."

"_What!?_" Genesis gawked, eyes bulging.

"I'm sorry, Gen, I'm sorry!" Angeal chuckled, trying to give a sympathetic look.

However, the effect was wasted.

Genesis had already sped off down the corridor.

* * *

Just as the young woman was about to allow herself some well-earned afternoon tea, a sharp jingle indicated that a customer had entered. Curious, she tucked her chair in and stepped out into the store front.

"Pierce my left ear."

The attendant brought a hand to her mouth in surprise, even though she had been expecting his return.

"_Now._"

Genesis gave her a hard glance, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Come on," she laughed, taking him by the wrist and tugging him away.

* * *

WHEEE. XD

And before anyone goes crazy on me, I don't believe in that stereotype with the whole 'gay ear' thing. I did this simply for a joke - you know, for the lulz. X3

Poor, poor Genesis… even at sixteen he's scared of losing his social reputation. XD

Uhm yeah. Disclaimer at the bottom here, because I like people to see the story first. =D

**Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley and SOLDIER belong to Square Enix.**

**I own the ear-piercing attendant. 8D**

And also, go check out septasonicxx's story about Cloud getting his ear pierced - we both did ours around the same time and she inspired me to actually write mine [as I had the idea floating around for a while].

- Lioneh


End file.
